Paper Mario Dialouge
Area1: Red Goomba 1: "Woah! Where'd this guy come from" Red Goomba 2: "I don't know, but i bet he is here as a freedom fighter or a rebel or something..." Red Goomba 3: "grrr, i hate them guys... Let's get him!" Goombalice/Alice: "oh wow! You beat the guards! You must be REALLY strong! Wait... A-aren't you Mario? YOU ARE! Mario! My mum told me to much about you! ... Oh wait... I forgot to introduce myself... I'm Goombalice, but you can call me Alice. I'm Goombella's daughter, you remember her right?" (Mario nods) "YAY! I knew you won't forget her... But, it has got really scary... Goomboss has taken over our kingdom and has become a tyrant and dictator. He has heavily guarded this town, so things are hard. Mummy has gone of to explore with Mr. Kolorado, and left he to look after the house." (Mario's partner asks of she knows how to get to the next dimension) Goombalice/Alice: "Oh! Yeah! Um... It is in Goomboss' castle over there! See, up there on that mountain. It is really heavily guarded, but i'm sure you can get there somehow! All you have to do is make it through the forest! Come on, follow me!" Blue Goomba 1: "hey, where do you three think you are going?" Blue goomba 2: "yeah, but better not be thinking of going into the forest." Blue Goomba 3: "i bet they are going to try to over throw the king!" Blue Goomba 4: "you're not going to get away with this!" Goombalice/Alice: "eep" Goombalice/Alice: "yay! You did it! I knew i could could on you! Just follow the path and you should get to the castle. Good luck." Area2: Ninja: "I've been expecting you, Mario... Let's battle" Ninja: "errrr..." (Teleports out) Area3: ???: "MARIO!!!" (Mario and his partner have '?'s appear above their head) Goombalice/Alice: "MARIO!!! I finally caught up with you! This is Goomboss' castle, but i forgot to tell you about the gate. The gate has two locks, a blue key and a red key. The red key's path is blocked by that boulder, but i could mine it down! Go get the blue key whilst you wait, it's down that path." Area 3.A: Sledge Boss: "Zah! Vhat have we here... Vhy, it is a tiny plumber and his sidekick! Zah, don't make he laugh... Vhy are you here?" (Partner says they need the blue key" Sledge Boss: "VHAT! Nein, the blue key is mine. You vant so so bat, zen battle me. You cannot beat me and my chocolate!" Sledge Boss: "ack! Nein, nein, nien... Not guut... Not guut... Nein!" (Explodes) Area3: Goombalice/Alice: "oh, Hi Mario! Luckily... I just finished mining the boudler down... Have you got the blue key?" (Mario nods and shows her the blue key) Goombalice/Alice: "Yay! Great. Now follow this new path and get the red one! Area 3.B: ???: "oh, who could be knocking at this hour?" Mr. Fire Trap: "hello? Who's there? OH! I daresay, is that Mahrio... By George it is! Hair-lair-there, Mahrio. I remember you. I jolly well hope you remember me... Of course you do, right?" (If player selects yes) "Ah! Smashing, old chap. I knew you won't forget me." (If player selects no) "oh... Really... Oh what a nusence..." Mr. Fire Trap: "well, what brings you here, old boy?" (Partner tells him about Red Key.) Mr. Fire Trap: "oh, Lord, no! We can't have you touching that... But, since you are an oold-friend, how about a deal? A good old fashioned battle. If you win, you get the key. What do you say, old boy?" Mr. Fire Trap: "ack! No! Blast! Confound it all... Well, a promise is a promise. Here you go, Mahrio. Look after it for me, won't you old chap." Buzzy: "hey... I saw you had a bit of trouble with that fire-guy... I, as a Buzzy Beetle, would have had NO PROBLEM with him... Say, you look like a smart fellow... Come with me..." Buzzy: "welcome to Buzzy's item store!!!" Buzzy: "i brought you here so you can buy our one-and-only Buzzy Beetle Suit. Yep, that should make fire feel like a little tickle. You won't regret buying it. Only 200 coins! Oh, and you can also buy our items..." Area3: Goombalice/Alice: "yahoo, your back. I bet you got the red key, right?" (Mario shows her the red key) Goombalice/Alice: "Great! Now all you have to do is open the gate." (Slot both keys in) Goombalice/Alice: "good luck, Mario. I know you can do it!" Area4: ???: "are you a guard?" (Mario and his partner have "?"s appear above their heads) (Morris burrows up) Morris: "aw phew... I knew you guys weren't guards... Wait, you aren't guards right?" (Mario shakes his head) Morris: "oh boy! Then you're here to save me!" Morris: "well, my name is Morris. I can burrow underground. Because you saved me, i will let you use me as your buddy." (MORRIS JOINS YOUR PARTY) Morris: "well, i'll tell ya' what i can do. Not only can i bypass obsticals, you see that 'X' in the ground. They're beans. I can dig them outta the ground, see? Yep. Beans, very useful. They can increase your stats, oh boy! Well, i might as well not hold you up... Let's go!" Area 4.B: "Tanker": >FOREIGN SUBSTANCE DETECTED >>SCANNING FOREIGN SUBSTANCE >IDENTIFIED AS LIFEFORMS >ONE LIFEFORM DETECTED AS "MARIO" >MUST EXTERMINATE LIFEFORM:MARIO"! (After battle) >ER... >>OPENING RECOVERY FILES >>RECOVERY FILES FAILED TO OPEN >>OPENING BACK-UP RECOVERY FILES >>BACK-UP RECOVERY FILES FAILED TO OPEN >>EXITING BACK-UP RECOVERY FILES >>>ERROR: YOU LEFT THE FILES UNSAVED >OH GREAT, NICE GOING, NOW YOU DELETED THE RECOVERY FILES >>RECOVERY FILES DELETED >>>ERROR: SYSTEM CRASH >>>ERROR: ERROR: ERROR >>>ERROR: SYSTEM UNDER TOO MUCH PRESSURE >>SELF DESTRUCTING!!! >MARI...O... I... I AM SORRY F...FOR TRYING TO ...K-K...KILL YOU... >I...IT WAS ORDERS F...FROM KING GOOMBOSS... > P...PLEASE...FORGIVE... ME... PLE....ASE... FORGI...VE...M...M...ME... Area 4C: Black Goomba: "LEFT, RIGHT MEN!" Green, red and Blue: "YES SIR!" Red Goomba: "wait, sir... Is that Mario?" Black Goomba: "pardon?" Blue Goomba: "i see him too... Enemy sighted, sir!" Black Goomba: "enemy, huh? Well then, ATTACK!!!" ???: "... My guards are useless!!!" Goomboss: "USELESS!!!!! ...Mario... Long time no see. You should know. I have been training, i am much stronger now. This time i will kill you. And don't think about attacking... Because i have a friend of your's" (Goomboss turns to show Mario he has captured Goombalice/Alice) (Goombalice/Alice is tied up and carried by a red goomba next to a lava pit) Goomboss: "if you attack, i will order Red here to THROW HER IN! Oh, and I am not bluffing..." (Partner tells Goomboss they find him insane or a monster) Goomboss: "haha, i guess I am... Oh well, i'll make this quick and easy, unless you couldn't care less about your friend..." ???: "NO!" (Buzzy enters and saves Goombalice/Alice and unties her) Goomboss: "WHAT!?! ... Oh well, no matter, i am strong enough to defeat you!" (Inbattle) Goomboss: "prepare to die" Goomboss: "grrr... How can you do that?" Goomboss (2nd form): "see if you can keep up with me NOW" Goomboss (2nd form): "grrr... As hard as i try, i can't beat you! It makes me so mad... So mad ... I ... Might just... TRANSFORM!!!" Goomboss (final form): "oh yes... I like this form... You'll never beat me now!" Goomboss (final form): "Huh? How could you...? Huh? How can you beat me in this form? I am almighty... I... Akk... No!!!" (Goomboss reverts back to his base form) (Battle ends) Goomboss: "why you..." (Mario jumps on Goomboss) Goomboss: "ACK!" (Goomboss falls unconcious)